Just Don't Try Snatchin My Heart
by LittlexxMissxxSunshine
Summary: Pure-blood. Free spirit. Olivia Walgood is enjoying another day in her nearly perfect life when a Snatcher mistakes her for just another mud-blood. Scabior is intoxicating to her, but ironically, she's just as much or even more affective to him.
1. Chapter 1

I remember crystal clear the way everything was that day.

There was this beautiful rainbow when I woke up that morning.

The morning of the meeting.

It's not like it mattered to me, it was at the Malfoys but Draco had been absent-minded all week, and when the topic came up his face would freeze.

In fact all of them had been acting like that whenever I did see them.

The only time I ever wanted to see some kind of light restored in their eyes. As if they'd never had one to begin with. But I knew them and had seen them through every circumstance and this one, it topped everything.

I kept on watching that rainbow out of my window, while a breeze broke in through the open portion.

It was able to give me goosebumps but I couldn't feel how cold it really was; I was too deep in thought.

Sure it was a rainbow, so that meant something good was s'posed to happen right?

Like maybe we'd have an incredible ray of sunshine burst through those heavy, gloomy blankets of clouds. So then I could go walk across the fields with my book in hand and summer dress on. And I could breathe in the smell of light wispy air and hear the birds come back and sing to me. Sweet summer songs.

I sighed and shrugged off the hope.

Of course not. It was never going to be like that again it seemed.

I'd be stuck inside; in sweater; all day.

"Olivia! Tea's ready Darling!"

At least my mother's voice was still alive.

I started out my bedroom door and down the staircase in my slippers and nightgown.

The freshly polished, deep cherry colored wood railing squeaked as my warm hand slid down it.

The tall windows in the hallways cast what seemed like shadows down on me as I strolled to the sunroom.

Very ironic because there was nearly no sun in the sunroom.

I sighed and plopped into the seat next to my mom, where there was a table in front of us, silver tray with beautiful teacups and bowls of sugarcubes and scones.

My mom reached forward to grab her Daily Prophet.

"Why do you read those Mom, you always end up upset over them anyways?"

She huffed and straightened herself.

"Well I suppose this Minister's bound to fall anytime soon. Soon enough, Pius will clean all this up and everything will be worth reading again."

After having a share of two of everything I leaned back and shut my eyes.

"I think I'll go for a walk."

My mom barely raised her eyes from the bold letters to glance at me.

"In my opinion it's much too dreary out there for a 'walk' but, see it yourself."

I sat for a few more seconds and sighed.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back so...if it's a few hours from my leaving, nobody snatched me I'm just out wandering somewhere."

She giggled and waved her hand at me to shoo me off.

"Very well."

I got up and started to leave the room.

"Oh wait, Darling, while you're here. I'm assuming you're going to accept that marriage proposal yes?"

I laughed at the bottom of my chest but it came out a snarkle.

"You seem to get along with assuming everything so just go right on ahead and keep assuming."

She cleared her throat, as a command, before I could get away.

"Let me rephrase that. For our sake, and for our good family friends' sakes you _will_ be accepting the proposal."

I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, the Malfoys are at an all time low why would you set your daughter up for that?"

She grimmaced and ripped her glasses off, folding them quickly onto her lap.

"Excuse me?"

I chuckle to myself and decided to go with it.

"Yeah mom, I'd love to marry Draco Malfoy. Your wish is my command."

I left before she could say anything else.

Just a usual way she would ruin my morning.

Fucking rainbow...Thought it meant something.

I let the tall, waist-height grass tickle my fingertips and brush against my white dress.

There was this perfect patch I was heading to, far but perfect. Right in the center of the forest, there was a patch covered with wildflowers that never got to tall to lay in. I'd found that spot when I was little. I always went there alone. The canopy of aged trees usually let an ideal amount of sunlight in, like a reading room.

I hummed random high tunes as I kept swaying through the green acreage.

Maybe if I sang loud enough the sun would hear me.

I wore my favorite summer dress anyways. I decided if all else failed I'd pretend.

There's nothing wrong with pretending.

I was good at it already.

No matter how much I pretended it didn't keep the chilly goosebumps away.

My shoulders were coated in a lighter color of pigment, according to my skintone, the temperature was around sixty or high fifties.

It might have dropped some more after I got into the shady forest half an hour later too.

From here, you couldn't see my parent's estate. You couldn't even see the mile deep garden or the iron fencing around it.

In fact, sometimes I wondered how I even found this spot sense it was so far away.

I layed against a rock when I got to my hiding place and pulled out my wand, started drawing hearts and figures in the ground.

My humming didn't stop. My heartbeat got louder as everything got more peaceful. It started to make my eyes heavy. I tried to stay awake, but an immaculate ray of sunshine beamed through the leaves, casting a gentle, warm blanket over me.

And then I woke up.

No, no more peace. No beautiful dream. I just woke up.

If I hadn't been interrupted like I had, maybe there would have been a dream but now I'd never know.

I'd never know because a tall, noisy silhouette stood in my sunlight.

Before I realized what was going on I muttered to myself.

"It's so cold all of the sudden."

My voice was nearly a whisper.

I closed my eyes again.

Maybe I could go back to sleep.

"Oh I'm sorry Darlin. Din't mean to block your sunshine."

I fluttered my eyes open...no. My eyes shot open when I heard a raspy unfamiliar voice close to my ear.

I struggled to get up but as I tried to push myself up I was grabbed and pulled up instead.

I scanned the man in front of me. Boots, plaid jeans, leather jacket, some kind of grubby waistcoat.

Was I dreaming? Because when I got to his face, it looked great. I would say heroic but that wouldn't be the term, because something seemed off. Some little trait about him wasn't heroic.

"Hello there...Can I get a name please?"

I paused, or maybe I was just too shocked to talk at all.

"No? You don't got a name for that gorgeous face o' yours?"

I hesitated and then finally could spit something out.

"Olivia Walgrove."

It was quick and nervous, I was surprised he even understood me.

Instead of saying something he gave me a long, perverting lookover.

I cleared my throat and crossed my arms, possibly blocking my body to keep him from anymore obvious fantasies that could cross his mind.

Then he chuckled. He laughed. And I had a feeling it was at me not for me...or whatever other reason.

"Look you're too easy on the eyes to be a Walgrove, Dear. You got some papers to show me for the hell of it though?"

He scanned me again, mostly down my low cut dress since he was a great deal taller than me...like most people I guess.

I reluctantly shook my head, because then it dawned on me.

'Oh shit.'

I thought in my head.

He kept looking down at me with these stunning deep eyes. They were slate blue...

"Tisk tisk..." He grabbed my arm, confidently walking off as if I'd give in easily, but I instantly ripped away.

"Don't touch me Dirtbag."

He paused and then twisted to face me...I backed up slowly, for whatever reason that kept me from hauling ass.

"Uh-oh...Let's not make this 'arder than it 'as to be alright? Really, really would love to keep that face perfect." he undressed me with his eyes again. "and that body."

I don't think he meant the last part to be audible...if he did than he was stupid for it.

I stopped in my tracks and my stomach dropped.

Now I planned on escaping, how could I not. It was just me and him.

He kept staring into my eyes, and his expression changed like he knew what I was thinking, word for word.

His body showed it too, the way he looked like he was prepared to watch me get a head start.

I ran anyways. As fast as I could in my barefeet. I thought I was on to somethin, he just watched me go.

But I hit a brick wall. Possibly worse than a brick wall because it grabbed my body so I couldn't struggle like I planned.

Now I wished I hadn't ran.

His grip was so tight I couldn't breathe. My rib cage felt stuck. My air couldn't circulate.

"Look Sweet'eart, if I was just a normal man takin my daily stroll through this forest, I might just let you pass, if I din't let your beauty seduce me..." My original captor's voice was close behind me again, he chuckled, somewhat in thought but continued his conversation. " 'owever. I'm no normal man am I? You know wot I am don't ya Lovely?"

He grabbed one of my arms from whoever was gripping me so tightly, and whipped me around to face him.

"Don't ya?"

I swallowed and nodded guiltily.

"See. My friends n' I 'ere, we're Snatchers..." He came close to me again. I felt like I shouldn't breathe with him that close. He brushed my cheekbone. "And me, being the hungry Snatcher I am, 'appen to find this picture alittle suspicious...Too appetizing to walk away from."

His voice lowered and he began to whisper in my ear.

"Can you blame me?...Angel girl lyin in the meadow with nothin but 'er wand and the clothing on 'er back. Nobody's 'ere to protect you, don't you think it sounds alittle strange."

I tried clearing my throat without making a noise but I just tightened the knot.

"No...I don't usually need protection. People don't dare touch me."

He grinned and licked his lips.

"I'm a rebel."

"Or an idiot."

The man behind me coughed to hide his chuckle.

"Shutup Greyback!"

I paused and remembered the name. Fenrir Greyback. Azkaban.

I couldn't believe that the people who were mostly on my side were about to hold me hostage.

My captor pulled me into him, making our bodies collide. Restricting my movement more. Restricting my focus.

"You're a bit of a firecracker aren't you...I love that."

I snarled when he got so close to my skin.

"Who do you think you are...let me go!"

He chuckled as I threw my body against him, trying to escape.

I felt my head spin, and then I went into excruciating pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Funny how I'd witnessed and caused people being in this much pain before, but suddenly now that it was me, I had a strange sense of understanding.

When we got to wherever we had apparated to, I fell hard right on the spot on my hip that'd just been spliced.

" 'pparently you never done that b'fore 'ave you?"

I quickly realized I had fallen into his chest and recovered by jumping up.

"Yeah, I have actually. Usually I don't have someone holding onto my arms for dear life though..Just sayin."

He grabbed me by my side when he got up and it happened to be in my open wound.

"Ouch! What the hell! Watch where you put your hands."

I wriggled away and held my side softly, realizing that my slowly spreading blood was staining my favorite dress.

I huffed as I felt his hand around my arm again.

"When do you take a break, Asshole? First you kidnap me, now my favorite white dress is stained, what next? You going to to sell me to the circus? I'm not worth it you know, soon my family will look for me."

I scanned our surroundings as he dragged me along, probably ignoring every complaining word I said. Too bad my mechanism of irritation wasn't pulling off.

"Look Angel, your threats don't amuse me, nor do they intimidate me. So...I'd just save your pretty little head the worry and start behaving...If I was you."

I forgot to come up with something smart to say back because I was distracted by Greyback who stalked behind us.

He probably noticed me staring, but I scanned his face for a good few seconds, even though I already knew it was messed up before I'd even seen him.

He must've been a foot or more taller than me.

"What you starin' at Little One?"

His voice boomed in my ears and I jumped, sticking my tongue out at him before I faced forward again.

"Since it seems I'll be here for a while, what's your name?"

"It's Scabior."

He glanced over his shoulder at me and winked.

"Just Scabior?"

"Yeah, Just Scabior."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Scabior."

I announced, very obviously ungratefully.

He pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Pleasure's all mine Miss."

I rolled my eyes, because I was hoping he wouldn't go with it.

"Home sweet home."

Scabior muttered under his breath and sighed.

A few tents were spread out a couple yards of eachother around the perimeter of a campfire.

I kept studying everything around us carefully, maybe expecting something to fall from the sky that would provide me the help to escape.

I was pulled into a tent that was fairly large inside, with a desk area in the middle, and a roomy bed area to the right.

"What a humble abode you have here."

"Welcome, to your new jail cell. Make yourself at home. You can either stay, on the warm bed beside, on, or under me...or, on a superb patch of the floor nearby my bed...nearby me. Although surely Option #1 is the more pleasurable one. Rules of the tent. There will be no speaking when not spoken to. There will be no moving without summoned, and last but most definitely NOT least, there will be absolutely no leaving without supervision. In fact that's a rule regardless if you're in the tent or not. There will be no escaping. Those who escape will certainly pay the consequences."

I stood patiently and obediently as he finished his lecture. He entered my personal space again, for one of those breathtaking moments he seemed to make habits of.

"Even a beautiful face won't buy you a ticket out of 'ere Angel. So please, do me a very sweet favor and don't run from me."

I gazed back at him while he messed with the bloody fabric on my hip.

"Is that all understood?"

I nodded and licked my lips seductively, maybe getting him off track alittle.

"What 'appens if Angel's a bad little girl?"

His mouth stayed parted alittle, waiting for my response.

"Bad things."

He chuckled softly and nodded.

"Very. Very. Bad things."

My stare was so locked onto his that when he violently rubbed my sore I fell into him, holding onto his shoulders to keep composure, other than screaming out loud.

He massaged it until I broke into tears and then released his grip instantly.

"So glad we're both on the same page."

He let me stay locked onto him for support and whispered in my ear.

After a few seconds of letting me recover he looked down at me.

"Oh my. I'm sorry Love. Let's get that cleaned up yeah?"

He scooped me up by my arms and put me on the bed.

"Due to shortages on supplies, 'specially in the medical field, I'm gonna 'ave to do this the old fashion way. So bear with me here."

He walked to the desked and dug out a needle with twine already in it.

"Are you kidding me! That's all you've got here? I mean we're not dealing with a scratch here it's kinda huge you haven't even seen."

He suddenly looked pissed and I cowered alittle as he leaned over me, like his shadow was going to envelope me.

"Then should I just leave Princess, let that nice gash just get infected and nasty b'cause unfortunately my needle din't meet your bloody expectations!"

I shook my head and bit my lip, keeping eye contact with pleading eyes hoping it might reverse his feelings.

"A'right then, let's 'ave a look."

He motioned at me, and I sat in hesitation like I usually did when I didn't want to do something.

"C'mon Angel. Don't be shy, lift 'er on up."

I rolled my eyes and leaned to my side, so I could pulled my dress all the way up onto my waist.

Now he had a perfect view of most of my body.

Never planned on being this guys pinup model.

If I let him stare any longer he might've started drooling.

"Well don't just stand there, get to it."

He never wiped the perverted look off his face, but continued anyways.

I flinched alittle when his hand touched my hip. He had to slide my panties down alittle to be able to work on the full cut.

I whimpered when he stuck the needle in everytime, and jumped when I did.

"Keep squirming like that and we'll see wot else we can stitch up."

I tried my best to hold still, because I didn't want him to hold me any tighter, he was having way too much fun.

Suddenly he kissed it and popped up.

"Viola!"

I cringed at the ugly sight and slipped my thin layer of clothing back down.

He watched me rubbed it and then shrugged.

"It's not bad if I do say so myself."

"Ok Mr. Scabior, don't get ahead yourself."

He frowned after I shivered and stopped paying attention to his stitching.

"You cold Kiddo? Want some different rags?"

I nodded and then stopped with a realization of his sincerity.

"Aren't you s'pposed to be holding me hostage or something?"

He looked up and around, dangling the needle around.

"Yeah, well it sounds bad when you say it like that."

"Well yeah you're being alittle friendly considering you're guiding me to death don't ya think? Most captives don't get a change of clothes. That's all I'm saying."

His expression faded and he waved his hands in the air.

"Fine, just tryin to keep a girl warm, but forget it."

He tossed the needle in the direction of the desk and then rushed to grab me by the wrist.

"Time for a fire."

I stood pointlessly at his side while he got this enormously hot fire blazing.

He finally realized I was alittle lost and motioned me off with his wand.

"Get away from me."

I fell on my ass without being prepared for it and pouted when my feet wouldn't move.

"Oh come on do I really deserve this shit? I've redeemed myself in the past half hour don't you think?"

He glanced over at me and shrugged.

"You're my prisoner remember."


	3. Chapter 3

I watched him for hours. Not _just_ him but the whole lot of Snatchers.

I'd observed that Scabior was the quietest in their rowdy conversations.

Greyback wasn't the most talkative but certainly the loudest.

It was the other two that were the peanut gallery.

I didn't really care what they were saying. It wasn't to my interest really.

What was in my interest?

My largest interest was finding a moment when they were off guard.

But it just wouldn't come. No matter what, someone's eyes were on me.

Mostly Scabiors.

They were on their second bottle of firewhiskey when my eyes started shutting.

I tried and tried to keep them open. Everytime I woke up it had been a longer amount of time that I'd been asleep.

Until I stopped waking up.

.

.

.

"Good morning!"

My head throbbed at the sound of metal hitting metal.

Then as soon as my eyes were clear I saw Scabior banging two pans together.

"Rise and shine Lovely!"

I groaned and pouted.

"No, I don't think so..."

He threw the frying pans aside, out of the tent and rushed to me, still laying in the bed where I never remembered laying in in the first place.

"Up, up! The sun can't beat us to rising now Darling!"

I rolled over lazily. Wrong decision, but I hadn't learned that yet.

"A'right then." He groaned and I felt him grab my hair. "I asked very nicely, so you can't blame me for this."

I squealed as he pulled me up.

"Ow! Stop it, I'm getting up! Fuck!"

He dropped me to the ground instead of being friendly and rolled his eyes.

"Um, no. You weren't gettin' up when I said so."

I groaned and stood up slowly, rubbing my eyes.

"yeah, Whatever."

He nudged me in the back, shoving me towards a pile of clothing.

"Put that on. That dress jus' makes it obvious."

I frowned while going through the wrinkly stash.

"Makes what obvious?"

Scabior shuffled around some clutter behind me, ignoring me completely.

"Don' ask questions." He finally answered after I'd dressed and been waiting for him for awhile.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me along outside.

"But I have so many for you."

I acted perky, airhead perky and all the guys looked at me when I stopped talking.

"What?"

I bit my lip and blushed alittle as they went back to work.

Greyback kept staring at me, because I stared back.

"Good morning Sunshine."

"Why you always starin' at me Little Girl?"

I shrugged, tapping my toe on the ground and tipping my chin up.

"Well I just feel like I KNOW you somehow... Maybe seen you with some family friends of mine or something? Not naming names...But I think you n I both know."

He dropped his pile of wood and growled, marching over to me.

"Look you little Skank, I'd watch my mouth if I was you, meaning's any of us could snap you in 'alf!"

He spat alittle on my face while he yelled.

"Excuse me Sir, but you won't do a single thing to harm me...You know better."

He reached down and out to grab me but out of nowhere Scabior popped up between us.

"Ut, nonono Children! Let's not quarrel amongst ourselves now."

He waived off Greyback who just growled some more and walked off, but I kept arguing so he just put his entire hand over my face until I got the memo.

"Angel! Calm yourself!"

I groaned and crossed my arms with a huff.

He giggled and squeezed my face.

"My my my, aren't _we_ feeling snappy today, Love?"

I ripped away from him and turned my back on him.

"Why don't you just take me to the damn Ministy already?"

There was a small pause and he got real quiet.

"What I tell you 'bout asking questions Dearest?"

I kept my eyes from looking into his somehow.

"What I tell ya 'bout speakin' when you've 'aven't been spoken to?"

He got so close I had to look at him.

"Don't break the rules, Angel."

He said smacking my hip with his wand while he walked past me.

I whimpered and cursed for awhile, then he had Greyback grab me and hold onto me while we went wherever we were going.

"Not you." I mumbled and struggle alittle against his grip.

"Look, not too thrilled to deal with you neither, but do me a favor and shut the 'ell up yeah?"

I gasped when he twisted my wrist, and then he covered my mouth, so I couldn't come up with a bitchy remark.

It was much quieter without me talking. I didn't like it. Not since our walk was a good two hour hike.

When we stopped they just set up the same camp allover again, while I was bound to a tree closeby.

I hated not being able to move. I wanted to run so bad at that point.

It took what seemed like forever for them to even slow down from wandering here and there.

"Yoohoo! Please don't forget about little Prisoner Girl over here! Juvenile delinquent number 527 would love to get some circulation flowing through her body again!"

I shouted when they all were in a loose circle, Scabior smoked out of a long pipe and the others laughed hysterically as he nodded at something he'd jusst said.

After I yelled I really wished I hadn't.

They all were silenced and looked over at me, like I killed their party.

Scabior muttered some kind of order and they all broke again in every direction. HE headed in mine.

"Dammit." I whispered while he approached, blowing smoke rings out and smiling like a champ.

"Wot's 'at you say? Circulation?"

He knelt over me, with one leg on my right side and his knee down on my left side.

"I like circulation too...if you get my drift."

I snarled as he laughed.

"That's not what I meant Smart One."

He put hs pipe out and shoved it into his jacket.

"You suddenly think I care what you meant?"

I stopped with the confidence as he pulled my chin up with his index finger.

"Well there's surely alittle bit of care in there somewhere."

He chuckled and raised his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't put my faith into that."

"Who said anything about faith?"

His smirk widened and he stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Let's go for a walk."

He pulled me up by my arm and when I landed on my feet I could move again.

After we'd gotten out of range from the others I started acting irritatingly boppy again. Or at least I thought so.

"So, can I go on with my questions now? I've been collecting them all day ya know?"

He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I guess we can 'ave a bat at it."

I smiled and skipped alittle.

"Oh goody. so remind me why you haven't disposed of me already?"

He shrugged and watched me play with a strand of green grass I'd picked.

"Maybe I'm expecting something miraculous to 'appen, seein is you're a girl an' all. If you know what I mean. Don't fancy yourself though, I didn't say that for your confidence."

I smirked and looked around at the tall willow trees around us.

"Sure Mister." I thought of something annoying to ask him. "Do you prefer brunettes or blondes?"

He snorted alittle and I could tell he wondered if I was serious.

"Well?"

He shrugged.

"Never really picked a someone for their hair color."

"What do you pick them for?"

He laughed.

"If it's got a fucking hole and a set of tits."

I blushed alittle and walked ahead.

"Not very polite Mr. Scabior."

"Does my appearance scream gentleman?"

I looked back and studied him.

"Not at all."

I put alot of disgust into it.

"So, there you go Angel."

"Why do you call me that?"

I glanced back, not long enough for him to see me though. Just so I could see him biting his lip and grinning.

" 'ave you looked in the mirror lately?"

"No...why?"

He stopped responding.

"Do you like girls tall or short?"

I stopped in a patch of flowers and waited for him.

"Ohh, define tall."

"Tall? Well it's tall I thought you'd know what that word meant."

"Yeah, but compared to you, " He laughed.

I threw a stone at him.

"Don't make fun of me!"

"How tall are you anyways?"

I blushed and shrugged.

"Like, 5'2."

I felt like a little kid trying to prove my point to my parent.

He smiled and watched me, circling me as well.

"I like 5'2."

My face blushed even more.

"Oh."

I picked a flower and sniffed it's sweet fragrance, subconsiously noting that he wouldn't stop watching me.

"Do you like flowers Mr. Scabior?"

He flinched and groaned alittle.

"Please just leave it Scabior."

"How bout Mister?"

"That's dandy."

"Very well. You didn't answer my question."

He looked down at my hands.

"They're a'right."

I smiled and deeply inhaled the scent again, with my eyes squeezed shut.

"I love them."

I opened my eyes again and held it out for him.

He hesitated, because he was too dazed and busy staring at me to accept it.

"Thanks Angel." He barely muttered.

He handled it fragilly, and looked down at it, gazed at it for a second and then looked back at me.

"I s'ppose it's bound to grow on me, meaning's you gave it to me."

I shrugged, twirling around as beams of sunlight shot through the leaves.

"I'm not that special. It's the flowers' power not mine."

"Power? Never 'eard anyone talk 'bout a flow'r 'avin power but I guess I shouldn't 'ave expected much else from you."

"Yeah...Meanings you found me in a blanket of them."

I tried to act preoccupied, like I wasn't paying attention to him, and I heard him chuckle after I said that.

A cold, humid breeze picked up, sweeping my loose curled strands back and pulling out tears from my eyes.

I shivered, and couldn't stop from then.

"You really aren't as bad as I've heard Mister."

I walked back to him, with a bundle of beautiful, vibrant flowers.

"You've 'eard 'bout me?"

"Yeah." I giggled and swayed alittle, twisting one of my toes into the ground. "They say things about how cruel and merciless you are...All of you. But mostly you. But I imagine it's all the women complaining. You know how we girls exaggerate. And pardon me, but I picture you handling women much differently than the men...I imagine that's Greyback specialty."

He laughed again.

"Yeah these damn over-exaggerative women these days."

I grinned innocently and blinked softly..

"What have you done?"

I bit my lip as he debated on answering me or not.

"All the Devil's Deeds."

"If there's a Devil at all."

"Yeah."

I sighed and turned around, looking at the scenery or colors and willow trees. Alittle like my spot at home.

"This is so beautiful."

I heard him agree with me but I knew he wasn't talking about the earth.

"Heaven."

"Nah."

He sniffled and shifted his weight.

"Then what's heaven to you?" I asked over my shoulder.

Scabior shrugged and scanned me from head to toe.

"Everyone's got a dif'rent idea of perfection...If we all went to the same paradise it would get aw'fuly crowded."


	4. Chapter 4

Without another word, he walked around to the front of me, and started picking out all the red flowers from my hand.

"Why are you ruining my boquet?" I whimpered and he ignored me.

"Jus' addin some extra decoration. That's all."

He began to place the flower in my hair, Carefully sliding them close together next to my messy bun.

"How creative of you Scabior."

He smiled proudly, finishing the last one and tucking a strand back behind my ear.

"I thought so myself. Jus' had this brilliant spark of inspiration."

I giggled, looking up at his eyes that still wandered around my hair while he fixed it.

"Do I inspire you?"

He paused, without moving or touching another part of me or my hair.

I missed it for some reason, he seemed so sweet for these brief moments where he acted gentle, and touched me softly like he cared but didn't want to undress me so badly.

His expression went from awe and amused to blank and thoughtful.

"No." He licked the corner of his mouth, shaking his head. "No I think you're right, it's def 'nitely the flowers."

With that he turned and walked away from me. I was now the one with a blank expression, because that's definitely not what I wanted to hear. He was well aware of that, I could tell.

I wanted him to say something like, "Yeah, Angel you really do." While he got closer to me as usual and acted like I was all he wanted to do at that second. But he didn't. and left me concerned. Even wanting him alittle, for the first time during this 'journey'.

I watched Scabior's silhouette in the sunset, quite a ways away from me now, stare into the distance, and I wished I could read his mind. He kept smelling the original white flower I'd given him, and I caught him look over at me.

He _was_ thinking of me. He had to be with a look like that.

"Hey Scabs! We're waitin round for you, ya know?"

I jumped, nearly dropping all of my flowers and gasping when Greyback appeared behind me.

"Scared you did I?" He laughed and patted my back, so hard I lost my breath for awhile.

I coughed and then as soon as I had regained composure I looked up at him.

"Would you like a flower Greyback?"

He snarled and looked at me like I had a third eyeball, then he took a second glance at my boquet.

"No, he doesn't want a damned flower, Angel. You're not gonna go 'round humbling all the Snatchers now if that's what was crossing your mind." Scabior walked in between the two of us and cut off the conversation. It made me smile because he was entirely serious.

"Now, now, have no fear Mister. I'm just trying to spread the love."

He glared down at me, and poked my forehead a couple times.

"There'll be no love goin' 'round either."

"Fine. Greedy One."

He ignored my last accusation, put his arm around my shoulder and the three of us walked back towards camp.

"You gonna tie me to that god-awful tree again Scabior?"

I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye and shake his head.

"Don't think you liked that much, did ya?"

"Not at all."

He sighed.

"Well I s'ppose we can try n' find you a dif'rent tree then."

.

.

.

When we got back he didn't find a new tree for me. Much to my relief he let me sit next to him, very close, around the fire. So I was warmer and...much more comfortable.

I rejected the firewhiskey over and over again while it circled around. Not only was I not craving it, but the thought of every one of these Snatchers drinking off of it wasn't appetizing to me either.

The tenth time Scabior shoved it in front of me I snarled.

"Look I don't want your fucking liquer so stop passing it to me will you?"

He frowned at me and then put it back in front of me.

"What?"

"Please jus' take a small bit."

He winked at me as I glanced back and forth between him and the bottle.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

He licked his lips and rolled his eyes at me.

"Look, Angel. You're being a bad girl right now...So, for reasons you n I both know, just do as I say. And take a fucking sip...Please."

I sighed and glared him down after I snatched the bottle.

"Fine."

I raised the mouth to my lips, slowly tipping my head back while he watched me carefully.

"All the way back Angel...Alll the wayy back."

I held my breath as the liquid poured into my mouth. It was always easier if I couldn't smell or taste it.

"That's a good girl."

I started to bring it back down but was stopped by his hand, pushing it back up.

I choked for a second but a few seconds later he let go.

"What the hell? You said a sip! That was cups!"

I kept coughing and wiping my mouth, so I couldn't smell the over-bearing poison-like fluid that was now burning my throat and stomach.

He laughed and shrugged while he took another drink.

"Sorry Love."

I hit him as hard as I could but he only laughed harder.

"It's not funny Asshole!"

I kept hitting and he kept laughing.

"You should save your energy Angel, you fight like a hamster."

I huffed and finally gave up, crossing my arms.

"Oh dear." He said after a few seconds of watching me. "You're not mad at me are you?"

The rest of the guys laughed because that was the stupidest question he could've asked.

"I'm going to bed," I tried getting up but he just slammed me back down and pulled me to him.

"No. You're not."

He kissed my neck and embraced the side of my face.

"Get off of me!"

My heart started racing even though I had a feeling it didn't matter that he was doing what I'd wanted him to. He was drunk.

"Drunk bastard." I muttered my thoughts under my breath but he obviously heard because he instantly pulled away, leaving his arm there.

"I'm far from intoxicated Sweet'eart."

"I don't think you are, you're clearly wasted."

"What because I'm finally touching you like I've wanted to." He whispered to me and moved his hand to my waist, massaging it and resting his forehead on the side of my face.

I looked around at the rest of them, talking to eachother and laughing like we weren't even sitting there on the other side of the fire.

"Come on Angel, I'm jus' spreading the love."

I struggled against his grip but after he was sick of me doing that he just slid me in between his legs where he had the best grip on me. I gasped when he did, because I didn't expect him to be so much strong than me.

"Let me go. Please."

"I don't really want to."

I was breathing hard now, from struggling so much, plus my heart was beating faster with him so close and so determined.

I tried holding everything still by not breathing at all and biting my lip.

"You know," He started in my ear "You don't 'ave to pretend to fight. I'd really like to know what you want to do to me."

I tried to swallow the knot in my throat as I looked back at him guiltily.

He winked at me, that didn't make it any easier to make up my mind.

"Scabior...I want you to let me go."

He let me go and grunted.

"No good, are you? Get out of my sight."

I scrambled up to my feet and went to the tent while I heard him angrily muttering things about me.

This would have been the perfect opportunity to leave. Just disappear while I had the chance. All alone. Just go back home and never speak about this again...  
Instead I curled up on the bed.

I couldn't leave somehow.

I didn't want to.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes shot open. Not like I was scared, it was only as if they were on some kind of alarm. Maybe it happened so fast that it did give me alittle fright though.

I layed on the bed in perfect posture, hands folded across my stomach, head in the center of my perfectly adjusted pillow, and my blankets were draped perfectly over my body. Over my body and _his_ body.

I glanced over at Scabior, sleeping peacefully with an arm up above his head and one folded over his waist. His body was shifted to the side, like he'd fallen asleep watching me.

He seemed so much sweeter quiet and asleep.

I switched to my side, facing him so I could observe him.

After a moment of gazing, I subconsciously moved my hand towards his face.

My fingers rested softly on his lips, and I started to trace them.

I'm not sure why my common sense wasn't functioning right, and although I knew he'd wake eventually from the tickling sensation, I kept going.

Something wasn't right I felt.

The volume of my surroundings was on mute, except for our breathing. That's all that I heard. I also felt like I was not in control, just watching myself work on automatic without my actions passing my judgement.

I was hypnotized by the sweeping sound my fingers made against his skin, when his eyes flew open, and he snatched my wrists before I had time to gasp.

When I did shriek, he covered my mouth, until I'd calmed down.

Then he blinked dreamily a couple times before saying, "There somethin' wrong Angel?"

I breathed alittle harder and drew nearer to his face, or it seemed like time pulled us together without our consent.

"I-I" I choked for the words to come out. I felt thirsty to say it. "I want you. So. Bad."

My last two words were a whisper, but my whole sentence was entire news to me.

He didn't react by doin much else than barely grinning, while I pulled myself into him and burried my face in the crook of his neck.

I just wanted to inhale him first, and absorb everything before the perfection faded away.

His body shifted on top of mine and he held my hands above my head with one of his, while the other stayed busy caressing my jawline and running through my hair.

He took his time, staring down at me and teasing me with small kisses on my neck. Anywhere but on my lips where I wanted him most.

"Please." I whispered, as he licked his lips.

One more time I melted when his mouth tickled the soft skin under my jaw. And then, as if that last had given him a shot of adrenaline, he massaged his lips onto mine. I gasped alittle at his integrity, but it's what I'b been waiting for, so I just moaned litghtly instead.

He kept going on and on, sinking our mouths deeper together, and every now and then giving me a tease with his tongue.

I grabbed his collar when I was tired of being fooled with, and forced all the strength I had into kissing him then, so he couldn't pull away alittle and not act interested again...

He played along with me, sliding his hands tightly down my sides and once getting to my hips, he pulled them onto his.

My heartbeat pounded in my ears. I thought it was the only thing I was able to hear, until I started to grind my hips and could hear him moan.

"Angel." I heard him mumble over and over again as I kept going.

My body pounded after he let his hands roam more, my back arched, and my legs tensed after he'd gotten up my thigh with his hand.

I sat up and started to unclothe him, and he did as well to me, although in a much wilder way.

I was naked before he was, and then he propped my legs up higher onto his hips.

I kept my eyes on his, his finger snook up on me and finally stroke my wet, wet body.

His eyes grew alittle, recognizing it, and it turned into a smirk.

My breath was gone as he kept massaging me, rougher and rougher. It was impossible to contain the high moans growing in my chest.

I bit my lip and grabbed onto his shoulder, once he shoved his fingers inside and started penetrating with them. Shivers shot up my spine. Sweat broke on the small of my back.

"Scabior." His name started out a whisper when I said it the first time, but I was nearly shouting after repeating a couple times.

Screaming his name seemed to make him even crazier than moaning in his ear.

He suddenly slipped his fingers away, much to my disappointment, but sat down so he could pull me onto his lap.

I was nervous. I was flustered. I was even shaking alittle out of excitement.

It was like nothing could have put a sweeter expression on his face then watching me crawl onto him and touch him out of my own desire.

My lips stayed parted as I focused on what I should do, and was doing for the first time.

One of my hands stayed on his shoulder, to guide me even though both of his strong arms were wrapped around my waist.

My other fingertips reached under me and stroke his erection.

"Ugh. Angel, finally." I heard him barely whisper something as he kissed my collar bone allover.

I slowly lowered myself, afraid of the pain, but more craving his satisfaction whether it hurt me or not. My back shot straight up again as he entered me.

I woke up again, gasping like I had begun to at the end of my dream.

I was just as wet, just as sweaty, and just as turned on when I shot up, gasping, in the middle of the night, next to an entirely enthralled Scabior.

This definitely wasn't my dream, because instead of being fast asleep, he layed on his side, propped up on his arm, with his jaw slightly hanging.

I glanced at him awkwardly, still trying to catch my breath.

"Wow. That was..."

His voice was low and crackly, like he was tired was completely drawn in.

I flinched when he reached out to wipe off the bead of sweat from my forehead.

"What was what?" I asked, secretly interrogating to make sure my dream was still private.

A pathetic chuckle, a chuckle filled with amusement, yet wonder, was all I needed to hear for my face to turn beet red.

"Well don' blush...I'm not sure what _you_ should do at this moment other then show me what you was jus' dreamin' bout." He chuckled again. "Actually, I'm most pos'tive I know what it was about by the way you moaned."

I gasped and covered my mouth unbelievably.

"No. I didn't moan, you have to be imagining it. _You_ were the one dreaming!"

He sat up and pulled me up with him, shaking his head.

"Oh nu-ah, I 'eard you loud n' clear. That shit was priceless and I'm dyin' to hear you again."

He pulled me closer in and I kept panicking.

"No! You're seriously mistaken Mister I promise."

He looked angry suddenly and grabbed my head rather aggresively, pulling it to his mouth so he could whisper in my ear.

"Look, Angel, I'm def'nitely not mistaken. You 'ear me? I woke up 'cuz you was screamin' my name...LOUD and CLEAR. Like I'd really been doin' something..." His voice got caught at the bottom of his chest, probably because he was getting worked up, and instead of finishing his sentence he went in to kiss me.

I couldn't well escape it, because he was holding me so still, so I decided to kiss him back sense I'd been left with no other option.

I led him on until he stopped holding my face there, and moved his hands around my body so he could scoop me under him.

"Please, please, please show me." He begged in the lowest of whispers as I sucked on his neck and tried to find it in me to stop soon.

I started to get out of hand again, like in my dream and I didn't know how I'd let that happen, so I did the hardest thing I could make myself do and instantly stopped.

I stopped everything.

The pulling on his clothes.

The kissing on his lips and skin.

The breathing of his scent.

And I pretended to stop the craving all together.

He stayed on me for a second, waiting for me to cling back on but when I didn't he sat back up, a terribly disappointed look on his.

There was a long few seconds of silence while he contemplated on what he'd say and do.

Then he leaned in.

"I've got you already Olivia Walgood. You think you're still in control, but I can take the very breath that your breathing right now." I jumped when he grabbed my throat lightly, increasing the pressure when he said 'now'. "I'm not sure what it'll take to get it through your pretty little skull, but I'd 'ave a fun time seeing what works."

I swallowed hard and watched him stand up in front of me, grabbing my chin so I'd look up at him again.

"The same goes for this little game you're trying to play. Keep pushin' me and we both might be surprised what I'll do."

He stared into my eyes for a few more seconds. Even though it had been a cold glare, I could tell it was all because he was aching inside. And I felt bad for it. Because I'd never meant to make him feel like that. And most definitely never meant to dream about him. Let alone, scream out his name at the top of my lungs. Even if it was what I wanted to do at the bottom of my heart, I didn't mean to express any of it.

He snarled and abruptly dropped his grip on me, turning to walk towards the chairs at the opposite corner from me.

"You wouldn't do anything to me."

I said out of some incredibly stupid sliver of bravery I found.

His shoulders were rising and lowering rapidly, from breathing so heavy already, and he turned slowly to face me.

Scary picture how angry he was, honestly.

"What you jus' say to me?"

He almost sounded vulnerable, either that or maybe I'd just hit a nerve I'd wished I'd never discovered existed.

I hesitated to begin again.

"I don't...I don't think you would hurt me...Because if you wanted to, and if you had that intention, you would have been treating me alot worse."

He stayed quiet, and I wondered if I'd really spat any words out at all.

"You'd only snatch me Scabior, never hurt me."

"Prove me wrong."

I bit my lip and shivered alittle, still really wanting him.

"I already have."


	6. Chapter 6

If the the combination of glaring and silence could have killed me I would have been dead. Done. Right there.

But instead of falling over without a heartbeat like I'd expected, I just watched him lick the corner of his mouth and turn right around.

He resumed on collapsing in the chair like he'd originally planned.

Much to my disappointment.

I wasn't really sure why anything was disappointing. Because I didn't even know what I wanted. Especially after a dream like that.

Maybe I did want him, but I mostly wanted everything to be nuetral like it had been all day until now. I wanted him to keep enjoying the flowers I'd picked for him and I wanted him to keep looking at me like he wanted me. But I didn't want anymore than that. After I'd had enough of that I wanted to go home.

But instead, everything just went from the top of the hill to the bottom of the hill.

I couldn't sleep with his eyes baring into me. Or it was challenging at least.

I'd stare at the floor, stare at the candlelight, stare at him, stare at the floor, stare at the candlelight...yeah. I must've gone through the process twenty times or so when I realized his glare started fading.

I wished my eyes started fading too, but I couldn't get even a glimpse of sleep.

I thought about it long and hard. Pretended to be asleep so maybe it would happen.

No such thing.

I tossed and turned until the darkness started to fade alittle outside. And then I knew I was shit out of luck on the chances of getting any rest.

.

.

No matter how many times I asked Greyback, I never got an answer to why the hell we always walked. I just didn't see what the reason for it was. I didn't understand what the point of them being Snatchers was, aside from the fact that they'd caught me.

It was an even longer walk than the day before. And the more we walked the colder I got.

I was shivering so bad my teeth were starting to ache when we finally stopped, and Greyback assigned me to a tree again.

"Greyback," I managed to spit out between shivers.

"What?"

"You got a blanket you care to share? I mean I'm freezing."

He rolled his eyes at me and grunted in response.

"Cool." I said as he walked away, clearly not headed off to get me any kind of warmth.

I sighed as stared off into the distance, where the sun seemed like it might be if it was shining at all. It seemed to glow lower and dimmer in the short few minutes that I watched it, and I pouted even more that I was doomed to freeze.

It suddenly dawned on me how hungry I was too, and how good I would feel once I got home.

If I ever got home.

I closed my eyes as a smile appeared on my lips.

This vision began to play, this vision of walking through the front doors, and the heavy wave of heat sweeping past me and taking the cold out of my face. There's a fire burning in the front room, where nobody ever sits but it's kept beautiful enough in case anyone ever does see it. Down the hall my mom is sitting in the sunroom, on the little loveseat in front of the table where a tray of tea always is. There's a brand new Daily Prophet covering her head but as soon as she notices me she gives me a big, bright white smile. As I walk out the back archway, and up the stairs, I can smell my dad's cologne. It's like aromatherapy. And when I get to my room, everything's exactly where I left it. My paints are on my window sill, my bed is freshly made, and the smell of fresh linen envelopes the air.

"Get up!"

I jumped out of my skin when I felt a foot shove my back and a loud raspy voice.

Scabior didn't fit into any part of my scene that I'd put together in my head perfectly, neither did the stinging cold air or my grumbling stomach.

I glanced up to see only the highlights of him that the distant flashing fire brought out.

"You 'ear me?"

I cleared my throat and slowly got up.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just I'm not used to being woken up so abruptly. Especially when I'm catching up from lost hours."

He walked ahead of me, but glanced over his shoulder.

"Well how'd you ever lose those 'ours of sleep anyways I wonder. Such a myst'ry don't ya think? I can't think of a single good reason, that you'd 'ave that problem Angel."

I rolled my eyes.

"That makes the two of us doesn't it?"

"Does it?"

"You're coming off very abrasive tonight by the way."

I heard him chuckle. Not a genuine chuckle, something out of anger.

"Well I am jus' sincerely sorry 'bout that'."

"I'm sure you are."

He stopped in his tracks and it made me jump alittle since it was so sudden.

"Really. From the bottom of my 'eart." He said placing his hands over where his heart may be...if he had one at all.

I tried to go wide to avoid really making eye contact with him but he pulled me in by wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I understood the first time."

"Yeah but I caught the sarcasm first time Angel."

"I caught your sarcasm the first time too Mister."

I felt his eyes staring down at me and I looked the opposite direction.

"Aren't you fucking clever than?"

His abnormally loud voice in my face made my eyes flutter, like I was expecting some kind of physical infliction to come with it.

He shoved a loaf of bread in front of me when we got to the fire, as if he expected me to fall to my knees in thanks.

"Bread?"

"Mhm."

"This has to be the best day of my life."

He glared at me and then stepped in close, so he could threaten me from a better angle.

"Do I look like a fucking cheff to you?"

His tone made me flinch again, but his closeness made me bite my lip nervously. Him being this close always made me feel like he could tell exactly what I was thinking, like his little smirk was because he knew I was secretly wishing he'd pull me up by my collar and kiss me.

"Apparently not." _Please. Just a couple more inches._

" 'At's what I thought. Look Angel you're gettin' alittle picky an' alittle greedy for my liking, so I'd change that...if I were you."

"Oh you mean greedy with what again?"

He stood up straighter but kept his closeness.

Speechless.

"Really. Because I don't have much to be greedy with here...if you haven't noticed."

"Nonono... I think." He licked his teeth with a pop at the end. "I think we both know what I meant by greedy Kiddo."

I glared, grabbing and slightly crumbling the bread in my hand.

"Are you _still_ mad that you haven't gotten some. Because I can tell you now, you might as well lock that thought away. It's never gonna happen..." I stormed passed him, thinking about what else I could say.

"Oh and picky? It's fucking bread."

"Beggars cannot be chosers! An-gel!"

I huffed at the thought of myself ever being a beggar and plopped down close to the fire, with crossed arms and a loaf of bread in my lap. It never occured to me whether he came to sit or not, I was too deep in thought about pure anger to even care. I ignored Greyback, who always did something to piss me off when he passed, and even ignored the firewhiskey that might've helped my attitude and situation. It took me a good twenty minutes to remember I was even there in fact, and I was being spoken to.

"Well you gonna eat that or what?"

I rolled my eyes over to Scabior.

"Oh yeah! I was even thinking about warming it up, because I never _ever_ get to eat dry, rock hard bread like this. Such an experience."

His face looked surprised and he threw his hands in the air.

"Yeah! Why didn't you think of it that way when I 'anded it to you?"

I ripped off a piece and shoved it in my mouth, only to spit it right back out.

"Blugh."

"Whatever, I tried."

I ignored his last sentence and rolled onto my back, so I could pull me legs out and stretch.

It felt great to move them around, up above my head and out in front of me. Even though Scabiors eyes drizzled all around my toned legs when I stretched them out, it didn't give or take any feeling of how great it was on my muscles.

I guess every now and then a little noise might've escaped my mouth, just because I was stretching but supposedly it disrupted Scabior.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

I looked over at him, just about drooling at me while I pulled my legs apart into the splits.

"Stop _doing_ all that."

He snarled alittle but kept focus.

"Why? I'm just stretching. I haven't gotten to move around in awhile, have mercy."

"Right."

I felt his eyes still staring for a couple more minutes.

"Please. Stop. Doing that."

I groaned and sat up straight.

"Fine, I'll stop."

"Bless your 'eart."

"Mhm."

He sighed heavily and seperated his gaze from me.

I waited a few seconds to say anything else.

"So why the hell haven't you just taken me to the ministry again? I mean you'd save alot of time...and bread if you just got it over with don't you think?"

He shifted a bit and leaned back, so he could lay but prop himself up on his forearm.

"The Ministy can wait. So can heaven b'cause I'm enjoying time with my own personal angel way too much to give her up jus' yet."

His soft voice gave me goosebumps, made me shiver.

"You're being oddly friendly again Mister."

He cleared his throat and chuckled softly.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that. You should jus' except it. You'd rather go back to your tree over there?"

I shrugged and glanced over at him.

"Not really. I'm just sayin."

"Why?"

His cold hand brushing my hair back surprised me and I bit my lip to think of what to say.

"Well...Honestly if I let you be nice to me you'll start liking me. Not to be conceited or anything but I'm a very loveable person and that's very possible to happen. And that'll make everything go offset and nothing will go according to plan."

He gave a weak smile but it faded quickly.

"You're good...What's this plan I've never 'eard 'bout though?"

"It's the plan you have for everyone. You take me to the ministry, they realize I'm an absolutely revolting mud-blood, then they kill me. That one. But meaning's I know what'll happen, or hypothetically speaking, if things go the way they would if I really am Olivia Walgood, instead of me dying, they'll know exactly who I am the second I get there, and you'll be the idiot. Then I'll go home."

I made my voice perkier than it really should be for the conversation but his blank expression didn't seem to mind it.

"Well. That doesn't sound too promising now does it."

"Not at all...not for you at least."

He chuckled.

"Well...hypothetically speaking of course, suppose...Suppose I've known who you were all along, and..all along the only real reason I've kept you around was because I jus' craved you. And 'ave jus' been hoping something good would come of all of this. An' really, the Ministry was never in my train of thought about you, in fact the ending never really occured to me."

I looked up at him and bit my lip.

"Hypothetically?"

He looked down for a second and nodded.

"Yeah, all hypothetical."

His voice cracked, and was higher to begin with.

He was obviously lying.

"Hypothetically I guess, after you got everything you wanted, you'd take me straight home, as if you're the one who found me, and then they would never know. And you would never have to think about it again after you did. And I wouldn't either because I'd just continue on with my perfect fairy tale life."

"Just like that?"

"Just. Like. That."

"It's jus' alittle unrealistic Angel."

"How so?"

I picked around at the grass around me and coincidentily came upon a flower that I handed to him. He took it happily and rolled it back and forth on his fingertips before answering me.

"Well. It's jus'. It couldn't be after I got what I wanted, b'cause I won't be getting what I want. And even if I were to get it all, I could never put you back after. And even if I made myself do that, I'd still think 'bout you after I left you...And last but not least, I don't think you'd stop thinkin' 'bout me either...would you?" He began to rub his fingers in the air, directly above the flower, and after a few seconds, shimmery dust floated down and allover the white petals. He handed it back to me with a smirk. "Would you?"

I swallowed hard, hesitating to take the flower and once I did I had to swallow again.

I desperately wanted to lean in more. I wanted him to lean in more too, so we could meet in the middle. It was like everything in my heart and my body was shouting 'Jump' but my head was screaming 'Halt' except over loud speaker. He might have even been able to hear it because he did give me one of those smirks and lean in closer to me. So close I could feel his warmth.

"Of course I would. You're not that special just because you get to do the Ministry's adventurous dirty work ok?"

"Well who told you it's adventurous? And who said I was special?"

"Nobody had to tell me it was adventurous exactly it just kind of came with the picture I automatically developed of this Snatcher ordeal. And nobody said you were special. I was trying to prove to you that you weren't."

"So you think I'm arrogant. Thanks Angel."

He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Well sure if you want to put words in my mouth."

"Don't play the victim. I see 'ow it really is. And it's hardly ever this adventurous. Really, I didn't expect to snatch somethin' like you up."

"Something like me?"

"Yeah, you know."

I semi coughed and chuckled at once.

"Yeah, that elaborated quite a bit."

He ignored me and sat up, pulling one of his legs up to rest his forearm on his knee.

"I don't care to explain at the second. There's too much."

A knott retied itself in my throat.

"Right. Why not?"

I heard him sigh but didn't dare look at him. I didn't think I could handle it.

"Jus' not 'nough time, start now and it could take 'til daylight, ya know."

I glanced over to see him raise his wrist up and check it as if he had a watch.

"Oh speaking of which it's my bedtime."

He cleared his throat.

"Wait a sec'."

He tried shoved his hands into his pockets and looked over at me because I had grabbed his hand without realizing it myself. His eyes went from our fingertips, all the way up to my eyes.

"Yes?"

"You're a bad liar you know?"

He smiled weakly and tilted his head.

"Tell me again the last time I lied?"

"Well I mean. None of that was hypothetical, Mister. That was just you not having the balls to say it was the truth."

He squinted and bit his lip.

"I don't know 'bout that."

"Stop lying."

"I don't lie!"

"You are right now."

"This isn't lying, Angel, this is...being. In denial."

I smiled and bit my lips, withdrawing my hands from his.

"I thought so."

Instead of getting up like he originally planned, he stayed next to me.

"Sooo. Hypothetically speaking. If I leaned in just, alittle bit more"-"Look stop with the hypothetical bull shit alright? I'm surprised you even know what that word means."

His jaw dropped alittle and I felt heroic for being somewhat bitchy.

I suddenly felt 100% like he could not tell what I wanted.

My stomach took a series of leaps and my heart screamed a few octives higher than normal when his hand pulled me to him from the back of my head. He was soft but swift, and I could barely come up with any other reaction besides a gasp when he pulled me into a kiss. After our mouths collided I felt his other hand on the side of my face, holding me there perfectly. I felt so small with him leaning over me a bit and his hands made me seem breakable the way they gripped around me. I lost my breath more and more as he went from barely sweeping his lips over mine, to forcing my mouth more open a bit at a time. It took a second before accepting that I wasn't going anywhere or doing anything other than what he wanted me to do, once I warmed up to that thought my hands found themselves up his chest and around his neck. He must have trusted that I wasn't going to struggle because his tight grip moved down my sides to my waist. That made my breathing rush. It made my heart beat faster. Eventually I felt like I was blushing everywhere, but he seemed totally cool still, just guiding me here and there as I took over the more I craved him.

He loosened his grip on me and slowly pulled away alittle as I grabbed his collar and pulled myself in for more. His lips twisted into a smirk but never broke away from mine. It made me crazier and crazier because the more heated I got, the less he acted engaged. I tried as hard as I could without making a peep until I finally wrapped my leg around his hip so I could get even closer. After finding that it was a much more comfortable position to be in, I slowly and shyly pulled my hips into his, doing my best to grind even though I wasn't sure what I should do. He eyes rolled back alittle and he grunted softly for a moment. " 'atta girl." He managed to mutter even though he deepened the kiss now so our tongues were able to tie. I bit my lip and moaned as quietly as I could when he grabbed the front of my jeans to pull me down onto him even harder.

Next thing I knew after that, was he began to pick me off of him and set me back where I'd started. It was only a few seconds after that, that he pulled away entirely, smirking so big his teeth nearly showed. I wanted to either hit him or get on top of him but my face was radiating red as he stood up and began to walk away towards his tent.

"Hey! Scabior." I called him but got no reply except a wink over the shoulder.

"Goodnight Olivia."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah so I've realized these author's notes really add a nice touch to stories. They just seem like they make the story more open to reviews and such. So this is where the notes begin...**

**P.S. Sorry it's been so many days before another update. Between Christmas and roping I thought I might've stopped breathing I was so busy. But I'm here now. This chapter's not in Olivia's POV...Enjoy!**

"Scabior, you're in-fucking-sane for this. You can't take 'er back and get a reward for 'olding 'er captive. That's the stup'dest thing I've ever 'eard."

"Nonono. Not for 'olding her captive mate. _We _found 'er, r'member? And then, we saved 'er. And that's why we're returning 'er to 'er family, you see?"

Scabior and Greyback stood yards away from the camp, arguing to eachother under shouting whispers that were obviously not quiet at all.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. And who'd we save her from then?"

With a loss of words, Scabior stuttered on nothing.

Greyback finally raised his hands and shrugged.

"Well do what you want, it's your ass the Ministry's gonna burn, and I had nothing to do with it."

"Look what the ministry don't know won't kill 'em will it?"

After shoving away Scabior's finger that poked him in the chest, Greyback snarled, adjusted his jacket and growled as if he'd really meant to threaten him.

"You mean to tell me we never even needed to waist our time on that little bitch? What the hell are you thinkin'? This smells real strange to me Scabior. I'm startin' to think you've got a spark up your ass for this one. You bett'r be real careful, you're walkin' on thin ice mate."

Without breaking of his glare Scabior proceeded in turning away on his heel and marching off in the opposite direction.

"Fetch the girl." He commanded as if the conversation had never taken place.

"I don't think I feel like dealin' with that little brat no more. Why 'on't you 'andle 'er since you seem to like 'er so much!"

Scabior snarled at the last comment Greyback made at him, feeling it hit his last nerves. Feeling it make him regret feeling anything at all when he glanced over at the girl sleeping near the fire. He hesitated to make his way to her, not wanting to deal with her conversation or the way his throat might tighten if he thought to himself that he didn't want to take her back. But what did he want?

"Get up Kid!"

Scabior watched as he shoved his foot into her side to awake her, making her jump and slowly start standing.

"What's with you and kicking? Is that the only way you know how to wake someone up?"

He reluctantly scanned her from head to toe while she adjusted her clothing to be comfortable again. He always gave her a good look when she wouldn't notice as much. Not that she wasn't clearly aware.

"Where to today Mister?"

Olivia began to be her own usual friendly self, starting a conversation even though he grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly along with him. She scanned the surroundings that had been the camp when she fell asleep the night before but now everything was spotless. Like they hadn't been there at all.

As the two kept walking, she kept noticing more and more his rough unusual handle on her, and began to pull herself closer into him, partially because she thought it might stop the bruising on her arm, but otherwise, the path they were walking on now started to get darker and scared her while she wasn't as protected.

"Excuse me?"

Scabior looked the opposite direction of her and rolled his eyes so he wouldn't respond and acknowledge her sweet voice. It surprised him alittle when she stopped dead in her tracks and ripped her arm away.

He glanced back with a questioning frown.

"I asked you something and you never answered me."

Scabior tapped his toe, debating on whether he should answer or if he should ignore it and drag her along; meanwhile Olivia kept her disappointed gaze on him.

"What I say 'bout askin' questions? You 'on't really need to know that anyways."

Assuming she'd follow along in the usual puppy-dog manner she followed in, he turned away and continued in the direction they'd started in.

It only took a few strides for Scabior to realize her tiny shuffling footsteps were still mute, and he glanced back to see her standing loyaly to the same ground she'd been in before.

"Well hurry the hell up."

"I don't want to."

A tight knot tied itself in his throat when her voice took a testy turn. He couldn't help but chuckle, and walked toward her, so he'd be close enough to tower over and maybe intimidate her.

"Did I fucking ask whether that pleased you or not?"

Her eyes fluttered and she hesitated to proceed in the argument.

"I don't care whether you asked or not I don't want to do this anymore. I'm cold and hungry and I want to go home. You and I both know I can do whatever the hell I want. So take me home."

A smirk stretched itself onto his lips and he grabbed her neck violently, ignoring the urge he had to close the gap between them.

"Maybe you 'on't understand. If you 'on't _want_ to be a good girl and come with me, then I'll make you anyways. I'll take this pretty lit'le neck of yours, and do things to you that would make you scream. Not the way you want me to make you scream. And mommy and daddy can't 'ear you from where we're standing."

Her expression twisted from brave to disgusted and horrified while he squeezed her neck and threatened her.

"You understand?"

Olivia nodded.

His released grip made her gasp for air, and he pulled her along to where they met the other Snatchers while she coughed her way through to more oxygen.

Their walking continued. So did her fiesty struggling and comments.

She felt stupid for the night before, or for the few days before and for being so friendly. Or for being so careless enough to even let herself touch and think about her captor they ways she had.

Scabior made sure his handling stayed rough and violent enough for Greyback to see past his feelings. If he kept acting the way he'd been acting and kept treating her the way he'd been, nothing would go how it needed to. His feelings for Olivia didn't top his feelings for the reward there was for the return of her.

Even though he knew he had full control of her, he was the only one who knew she could mess with him just as much. She couldn't tell he stared at her when nobody else could see it, she didn't know that her voice gave him goosebumps when she said the right things. She didn't know that touching her once made him want to pull her in and touch her more and more and more. And she'd never understand the way her moans still stuck in his mind after he heard her dreaming of him, not even the sound of his name when she said it could clear out of his head. The restraint he had to keep now was impossible. Even though his body language was every bit harmful and abusive, in his mind he thought about the softness of her lips, and the way her breathing would slowly build into tiny moans when he kissed her. Her fingertips shook alittle because she'd never touched somebody that close before, but once she let herself go it even made his own heart beat faster.

Olivia glanced up at him after the walking had gone on for quite awhile. She wanted to see if he had any expression at all because his grip on her now was pissing her off.

She realized his eyes wandering around quickly like he was nervously thinking about something. She kept staring to see if maybe he'd look over at her but it never happened. His lack of attention made her huff angrily.

"Hey Scabs, apparatin' anytime soon? You know the walk up that damn hill's gonna jus' 'bout kill us."

One of the Snatchers complained after there'd been enough silent marching.

Scabior finally stopped, stopped walking and stopped thinking about the girl who was struggling his painful grip on her.

He thought for a second about how close they'd be to letting her go once they'd apparated.

But then he just wished he'd stop worrying about her. He just wished it would end already and she'd be gone so he could forget about her like she'd told him he would.

"Yeah...why not." He answered absentmindedly.

He moved his grip on Olivia from her arm to around her waist, ignoring her shifting uncomfortably.

With a deep breath and a sigh, they all apparated.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Dear Readers...Please write reviews. They make my heart purge out really abundant amounts of passionate words about Olivia and Scabior. And if I have loyal fans out there somewhere, isn't that what you want?...Anyways. Enjoy chapter 8.**

**Yours Truly**

Olivia Walgood stuggled to keep up with Scabior's footsteps after they'd arrived in a moss infested woods where she couldn't see past the massive, heavy bodies of fog. The clouds rose up to her hips but only to the mid-thighs of the Snatchers. She wondered if they even knew where they were headed because they were charging in the direction so manually. But that was part of their job, she supposed, to know exactly where they were, where they were going, and what they were snatching next. But the funny thing was, she hadn't seen them snatch anything or anyone else during her stay with them. In fact there wasn't a single word she'd heard about any mudbloods or undesirables. This might have comforted her the night before, but now that Scabior had quickly changed to a sinister Snatcher like he was supposed to be to her, she'd wished there were other victims that would somehow distract them, maybe provide her a small window of opportunity to escape. But there was no such thing.

Scabior's grasp on her neck began to wear and go from somewhat to excruciatingly painful, and it forced her to start squealing and kicking and fussing.

"Ow! Ouch! Let go of me! You're hurting me stop!"

She'd rested all of her weight on his grip so she could drop down onto her knees in hope that he'd let go.

He did.

He even kept walking a few strides, but twisted right back around to draw his hand back and slap her across her cold face, making her involuntarily yelp and become silent as the rest of the witnesses.

The connection made her skin sting instantly. Before the sobs came, her eyes turned into faucets and tears poured out even though she tried not to cry.

He leaned over to talk to her eye to eye, or rather shout to her.

"'On't fucking struggle an' we might not 'ave this problem, ar'ight?"

She stayed mute but nodded instantly, biting her bottom lip violently.

He sighed and stood straight again, pulling her up to continue their walk.

She'd taken the sigh to be a lazy, nonchalant sigh. Like he didn't really care she was being disobedient and he had to punish her because he'd punished plenty of people before her and in much higher degrees and worse ways. But she was entirely wrong. Scabior sighing was the slightest thing he could do to lift even a bit of the weight he felt like he was carrying on his shoulders.

He wanted to tell her to stop struggling but it wouldn't make a difference because he still wouldn't be able to reward her for doing what he'd told her to. And as he'd raised his hand to hit her, he held his breath, hoping it wouldn't bother him, or give him satisfaction because as soon as he'd discover he enjoyed hurting her, he wouldn't be able to stop.

As he pulled her up, and they continued walking, the sound of her sniffling and the sound of her tears buried a greater deal of guilt in him.

He tried his best to ignore it. As soon as she realized where they were, she'd want to jump with joy anyway.

"Scabior." He wanted to wince when she leaned up closer to him, to make it seem like he didn't want to listen but she nearly whispered so nobody who was yards behind them could hear.

The sound of her voice saying his name might've distracted him alittle.

"Scabior, please, please stop hurting me."

He licked the corner of his mouth and comtemplated on loosening his grip but he decided he'd rather not. He enjoyed the understood dominance it gave him, too much to give it up. And he really didn't mind the sound of her pouty moans that were now a regular sound to him.

She gasped after he dug his fingers into the inside of her arm so she would back down.

Olivia gave up and looked ahead as she realized they had stopped so the others could catch up.

Although she thought she was hallucinating, she still was taken back by the familiar view she hadn't seen in what seemed like forever.

As they stood on the long pathway that traveled off into the distance, she observed her home at the very end, just the size of her fist from where they were but she knew it would soon change, if it was really there at all.

Her heart seemed to start fluttering, and if she tried to talk, the tightness of her throat would have made her voice high as a birds, so she silently cheered.

Without thinking, she took a few steps forward, but was painfully ripped back by Scabior.

"No need to be hasty Angel, we're all goin' the same direction."

As soon as the rest of the pack had gotten within hearing range again, they were able to proceed.

Olivia didn't notice the Scabior tried to slow their steps more and more the closer they got, all was the same to her and they still aproached her home.

Scabior wasn't as much of a captor anymore towards the end of the drive, he was more just being dragged along by Olivia, which he didn't quite understand because she was holding onto him when they'd walked through the large double doors of her home.

He wanted to take a deep breath before it all happened but instead he was just holding it as Olivia ran into the arms of her mother.

He had to think of something fast to say. Something that a hero would say? But he'd never been one of those before so when he watched the mother point at him in question and the girl turn to look at him, he couldn't answer whatever the question was.

He swallowed hard, reading Olivia's expression. Now that she was here and safe she could tell the truth or cover for him, either way she would be fine. She was aware of her choices by the look in her eye and he waited for her lips to move at all.

"Oh...That's Scabior. He...He" She moistened her lips with her tongue and kept her gaze on him, letting her eyes from his head to his toe, and back up again as if she was registering his appearance again. "He saved me." She barely finished, turning her attention back to her mom.

Scabior's shoulders fell in relief and he exchanged the look over before her mom addressed him with an embrace.

He missed what she said to him because his eyes were still locked with Olivia's, but snapped quickly out of his daydream.

"Pardon?" He mumbled and glanced down at the rejoicing lady.

Tears of joy ran down her face and her sentences were filled with partial sobs, so many he couldn't quite make them out.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that again." He couldn't help but chuckle and let his eyes wander off again where his angel used to stand but she had left.

"Oh dear! I'm silly. I haven't even introduced myself! I am Olivia's mother, Victoria!"

Her tight grip on his hand disturbed him a bit but he just cringed alittle and dealt with it.

"My pleasure." His fake smile told a different story.

She sobbed again and brought her hands up over her mouth.

"I just cannot thank you enough"-

Scabior really wished he'd cared about all of Victoria Walgood's words of thanks but he was more preoccupied in the thought of getting his payment and leaving.

The brief conversation was interrupted already by the sound of Olivia clearing her throat in the demand of their attention.

Scabior's eyes shot up to the top of the grand staircase where the sound had come from, and she motioned him to come up.

He felt his stomach twist and jerk. What was she doing? Was there a huge bag that was waiting for him to take and have really nothing to spend the contents on? His head spun when he thought of the sound of all the galleons sliding together.

But maybe it wasn't money, he thought halfway up the stairs as he looked up at Olivia who was watching him with an indifferent look on her face. Maybe she'd lead him into her room. And let him do anything he wanted as a reward...would that even count as a reward for returning her safely home or would that be docked points. He disagreed with himself and decided to stop encouraging that thought. She wasn't going to be bringing that fire to life anytime soon. He could assure that by the way he'd handled her that morning, she'd never forgive him for switching roles that suddenly.

He swallowed the knot his throat made as she seemed to avoid any further eye contact.

"Follow me." She muttered rather angrily and he did as she said.

They walked into a tall, dark room with shelves as walls which were overflowing with books of every size. Piles of more books protruded out into unorganized areas of the office, but the center remained spotless. There was a desk that matched the rest of the deep wood shelves, and behind it, sat a thoughtful looking, tall and lean man with a salt and pepper colored goatee and a black top hat that covered the matching mass of hair on top of his head.

"This him?" He asked sort of loudly and rudely.

"Yeah Daddy. That's him."

Scabior watched Olivia exchange looks with her father and walk passed him out of the room.

It was just the two men alone.

"Have a seat if you'd like."

He sat as if he had no other option.

"My name is Connor Walgood. I'm Olivia's father, if you weren't sharp enough to figure that part out already."

He held back a chuckle but kept listening.

"Don't bother introducing yourself, I already know who you are, where you're from, and what your job is. The way I see it, this situation seems real shady, but here you are, and here is my daughter, safe and sound. so I won't bother asking any questions when the matter doesn't need to be tampered with."

Walgood propped his feet up on his desk and laced his fingers to rest them over his stomach.

"But I would like to know, honestly, if you have touched my daughter in any way, or otherwise mingled with her in ways that shouldn't have happened, because this would obviously be something hugely important in the equation of your payment."

He let the silence set in for a while. Long enough for Scabior to stop thinking of what to say but he kept talking before he could respond anyways.

"Mind what you say, I will know if your lying."

Scabior sat up and leaned in.

"No disrespect but why are you askin' then Mr Walgood?"

Connor sat still for a moment. The silence made Scabior second think his statement this time, wondereing if he shouldn't have said it, but his answer was soon revealed when Walgood began chuckling roughly, then laughing, and the tension was released.

"So much for seeming intimidating then, huh?"

Both of the men exchanged smirks and Walgood removed his comfortable position to sit up straight for an eye to eye conversation.

"Alright then enough joking around. I can't begin to thank you really. Really. I stopped at one child so it'd save me the trouble and look how far that got me. Anyways, you'll soon be rewarded but before I cut you loose, I need a favor of you. Not that you owe me any of those, but consider it a service to the Ministry will you?"

Scabior swiveled in the chair and clucked his tongue a couple times in thought.

"I'm not in much of a 'urry I s'pose."

Walgood smirked and nodded.

"Good then. Ya see, although I hate to leave this quickly, the wife and I have business to do at the Ministry and other places I won't mention and meaning's the girl's had a rough couple of weeks we din't want to leave her all alone. So that's where I was hoping you'd help us out a bit. It won't be much, just watch over the place for a day or two will you?"

Scabior didn't like the thought of being a guard dog but when he thought of who it was that was in the question the word no didn't cross his mind.

His soft nod didn't show the semi-evil intention that was brewing in his head.

"Good good." Walgood rubbed his hands together and stood up. "Well I can't keep the wife waiting much longer. Send Livy our goodbye's, the calling is urgent."

His right leg cause him too limp, but it didn't keep him from rushing out, pulling on a long leather coat.

Scabior followed downstairs, where the couple apparated together, leaving him and Olivia entirely alone inside the mansion, and the rest of the Snatchers outside on watch.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I got a review last chapter about Olivia's parents being the worst ever haha. Funny because that's the vibe I was goin for. I've been thinking about this chapter since before I even started the story so let's hope its a good one! With a word count like this, there has to be sex!**  
**Reviews s'il vous plait?**

**Yours Truly.**

Hot bath water drizzled down Olivia's freshly washed body while she rinsed the last soap away from her skin. Her shampoo and perfume smelt like heaven after she'd been gone without them for so long.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the tub, sighing and releasing a small moan of relaxation after her muscles had settled. She let her mind wonder and review the past few days she'd had with Scabior, even though on the surface she was pissed at how he treated her that morning, leftover butterflies still lingered in her stomach. She found herself thinking again about his voice, the dominant ways he touched her and would pull her into him without leaving her a choice. And then she thought about about the night before, how the heat of his breath had sent shutters down her spine and their brushing lips brought urges that had never crossed her mind before.  
Her heart rushed again thinking about it. Her hand rubbed her tight neck and slowly maneuvered down her shoulders and even down further between her legs. Another soft moan escaped as she imagined his rough fingers instead of her own.  
Just as her body had grown more fond of her touch, she ripped her hand away and gasped, remembering who exactly she had in mind and she decided she could have no more thoughts like that about him.

The temperature of the water faded with time, so she reached over the porcelain wall for her towel. After drying herself off, and dressing into her under garments, she resorted to the table in the corner of her room which was set and ready for someone to come read at it.

.

.

Scabior crept slowly into the bedroom only making noise with his feet on the creaking wood floors. He held a teacup with pink decoration and a gold rim. The handle was too tiny for any of his single fingers to fit in, so he held it with his entire hand. Steam rose off of the surface of the beverage inside of it from both the temperature and the chemical reaction of the ingredients he'd put inside of it.

His eyes were locked onto a girl sitting at a balcony table as small as she was with a Daily Prophet. Her scent had enveloped him from the second he walked through her bedroom door, and his goosebumps made him almost shutter.

"Please leave."

Her voice was soft, smooth and calm but without a hint of her normal friendliness.

Without responding, he set the cup of lavender colored tea down in front of her. She looked up at him irratively and watched him sit at the end of her elm canopy bed.

"I told you to leave." She raised her voice and bit her lip.

"Yeah it really convinced me." He smirked and started to wave his feet around like a little kid.

"Excuse me but I thought this was my house. Are you suddenly significant here?"

His smirk slid over to the side as he shrugged arrogantly.

"Jus' babysittin'."

Olivias jaw dropped along with her stomach as the thought of him being in charge of her disgusted her very gut.

"Babysitting?" She nearly shrieked.

He held back his chuckle and sighed.

"Yeah. Your mommy and daddy went uptown for alit'le business. So they left me in charge during their leave. That alright with you Princess?"

She sighed and looked back to her paper snarling.

"That's rediculous I'm home safely and they leave me with you? They need to get their marbles checked." She more talked to herself than to Scabior but he stayed in the conversation.

"Sorry. Whatever it is they left for sounded important."

"Yes of course. Its always important."

He stayed quiet for a few moments and watched her keep reading, avoiding the drink he brought her. After it had been quiet for longer than she expected she glanced over her shoulder at him. "What do you want then why are you up here?"

Her voice became alittle less resentful than it started and it made him grin to know her anger wouldn't last much longer.

"Don't I always make sure I spend quality time with you?"

He licked the corner of his mouth.

"Quality? You call that quality?"

Instead of starting an argument he cleared his throat and nodded towards the teacup.

"I brought 'at for you, ya know?"

She barely glanced at it and shrugged disapprovingly.

"Why should I except anything from you?"

His chuckle bothered her, because she was trying so hard to cover up any attraction she'd ever had to him at all with bitchiness.

"Jus' tryin' to be sweet."

"Oh that's new. You could have tried that earlier."

Scabior licked the corner of his mouth again, shrugging innocently.

"You deserved every bit o' treatment you got. You were bein' a whiny bitch."

"Well you were being you!"

She turned in her seat finally to actually put her full attention on him.

"Is that supposed to hurt my feelings?"

"Do you have any? You're pretty empty as far as I'm concerned."

He smiled after there had been a few seconds of exchanging glares. Olivia was no good at hiding her interest but he didn't mind.

"Well if I did, you'd be 'urtin' em' right now by not acceptin' my sincerity."

"Boohoo."

"Jus' drink it for me. Please. I promise you'll like it."

She turned back around to hide her smirk, and slowly slipped her fingers through the teacup handle.

Scabior sat up straighter, adjusted his jacket, and watched intently as she raised the gold rim to her pink silk lips. In just a matter of minutes she would be pouring out every sweet, seductive word he wanted to hear from her but would never be able to get out of her without the aid of the beverage trickling down her throat.

"Atta girl." He muttered subconsciously, licking his lips like he'd like to lick the flavor the beverage left right off her lips.

She noticed his interest and glared at him questioningly.

Her expression faded just as quickly as she could blink, and she gasped softly, stroking the bead of tea that had escaped her mouth so she could lick it back up. She swooned at the taste and shut her eyes in bliss.

Scabior still watched closely. After she'd drank the last drop she turned slowly to face him. Her eyes fluttered delicately but when they were back open she looked at him as if she was contemplating something.

She gasped alittle again as she felt butterflies swarm her stomach. Her face blushed to almost the bright shade of pink on her robe.

"Um."

She stood up and took a few unsure steps over to Scabior's side.

Her mouth watered at the sight of him. Her hands shook. Her head spun. Her throat tightened and her body rushed along with her heart.

He looked up at her as she stared at him confused still.

"Something wrong Angel?" He asked awaiting an instant answer that held allurement.

She frowned and bit her lip, sitting next to him as if her thoughts had overwhelmed her.

"Um...I don't know."

He cleared his throat in frustration, thinking to himself that she shouldn't be acting so contained.

If all else failed he decided at the spur of the moment to talk...since that had gotten him far the other times.

"Olivia."

"Mhm."

Scabior shifted to face her and lifted one of his hands to stroke her face. Their eyes locked.

"Look...I don't know what you want me to do in exchange but I need you do me some damn good. Just t'night. I know you've wanted to all along...So just show me what's on the dirty side of your pretty little 'ead and I'll do anything you ask of me...I promise."

Olivia smiled just enough to show the edge of her white row of teeth.

"I don't accept dead promises Mister."

Her tone was back to normal. Back to flirty and if anything more provocative.

"I think the term you're lookin for is empty...and it's alright because I don't 'and those out anyways."

"Dead. Empty. They're both equally alike."

He grasped his heart and cringed.

"Then don't ever call me empty again."

Her giggle was very faint and almost inaudible.

"Why not?"

"Because the way you make me feel is anything but dead."

She stood back up drowsily and bit her lip, without breaking their eye contact.

"Stop being like that. You don't have to lie to me."

He scanned her body as she moved in between his legs and grabbed his collar.

"Not lyin' Angel."

"You're not fooling anyone...And you already have my attention for that matter."

He swallowed hard as her hands sliding down his chest gave him goosebumps again, making him really shutter this time.  
"Do I?"

The smile widened across her face and she bit her lip harder to keep it from spreading anymore.  
He placed a hand on her shoulder and work his face up to her jaw.  
"Oh yeah...you've got more than my attention even." She batted her eyelashes without knowing it and glanced up at him. "But I am going to have to start begging for yours aren't I?"

His stomach sank when he heard words he longed to hear finally and he pulled her forehead to his from the back of her neck.  
She jumped out of his reach when the door slammed shut but the distance between them didn't linger for very long. He stood right up, grabbing her and pulling her in closely so he could crash their lips together and she responded with only her tiny moan out of shock. His hands gripped her waist tightly, working at her robe after he realized it was still there.  
She broke away from him and bit her lip giggling.

"Is this what you were trying to do?"

His eyes widened as he watched her pull the material open, letting it slide off her shoulders and expose her mostly bare body.  
It took a moment for Scbior to take it in, her perfectly wide hips and doll sized waist with a gap in between her thighs thighs that screamed for him to fill it in. He wanted to slow down for just that second so he could pull her in again and embrace her.

His mouth stayed parted while he breathed in her scent by the crook of her neck and his hands snook up to the back of her bra. He only toyed with it, without removing it, while her mouth opened and she began to suck on small spots on his neck until it teased him so much he had to stop her to keep composure of himself.

"Please. Please kiss me again." She barely said in his ear and tried to pull herself up so she could reach his mouth on the tips of her toes.

Scabior couldn't help but smile as he plied her hands off his collar, trying to push her back down and make her crave more. She got more and more anxious as she lost leverage on him.

"What are you doing? You're making me crazy."

He stopped monitoring her hands and grabbed her face to guide her back up.  
Once their lips finally met, Olivia slipped her fingers around his belt and began to figit with it, pulling him closer before she managed to undo it completely. His back shot up straighter and she heard him gasp alittle after she rubbed the hard spot between his legs. In reaction, his tongue tickled the surface of her lips, and he forced his mouth deeper into hers while she kept massaging him.  
She flinched when his smile and chuckle broke them apart.

"Gettin' straight to the point aren't you?"

She smiled shyly and winked.  
"I can't help it." She whispered in response.  
Scabior grabbed her little hands and laced his fingers with hers, marveling her body with his eyes.

They exchanged stares again and his expression reflected the images going through his head after she said it.  
"Yeah. You can." His voice was low and raspy, it made her face flush because she knew he what he was encouraging, even though they were clearly heading that direction.

Olivia could barely manage to get any breath after that. Her hands were pinned up above her head after he pushed her back onto the bed.  
Scabior's free hand roamed down her side to the inside of her thigh, while their kissing resumed. The higher his finger slid up the hotter she got and the harder her heart pounded. Just as he would nearly touch the black lace that clothed her, he would withdraw and tease her more by going over the pattern again. The rush of adrenaline it gave her sent thrills through her and she broke away from his lips to tip her head back. The moans that waited at the back of her throat started to escape in low whisper volume but gathered more and more into gasps and screams while he sucked and massaged the skin of her neck and chest with his mouth. He pressed his hand hard onto her thigh and this time, slid it all the way up, stopping abruptly at the lace barrier again. Her moaning stopped with it. But her breathing stayed heavy.  
"Please." She whispered grabbing his hand herself. "Please don't stop."

His eyebrows raised surprisingly and he kept his stare on her face expression while she guided his hand to start massaging. Her lips twisting into a delighted smirk made his heart sink. Feeling her wet, hot body did too. "Angel." He kissed her forehead as she ignored his voice and continued sinking his fingers deeper. He pulled his hand away from hers and gave her just a soft brush that made her gasp.

"Angel."

"Hm." Her response was a dreamy mumble. Her eyes followed his now wet fingers as he brought them up to trace her lips with them. "We need to get these clothes off my back." She agreed with a moan and Scabior grunted lowly in pleasure as he watched her lick away the clear glossiness from his fingertips. He sat up, kneeling in between her legs and started digging at his buttons. She grinned and sat up with him, tugging at his scarf and working on removing his jacket and waistcoat while he kept planting small passionate kisses.  
Without any modesty, Olivia unfastened the button on his jeans, drew down his zipper as tenderly and slowly as she could while he observed anxiously, waiting to be able to break free from the material and discard the rest of her clothing as well.  
Olivia's eyes widened when she slipped off his boxers, his swollen erection waiting for her touch. She might've gasped but she was too enthralled to even pay attention to anything else besides what was in front of her. He raised his chin but kept his eyes down on her while his chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing. Her body rose to a feverous temperature and she set her hands on his hips until she got an idea on what to do with it. He ran his fingers through her hair when he recognized how flustered she was by her trembling.

"Get a load of that, Baby."

She nodded after he chuckled at her awe and amusement.  
"Uh-oh." Her voice quivered nervously. Even though her nerves burned all the way to her fingertips she slid them down to his cock, finding a comfortable way to wrap a hand around it. His groaning started as soon as her stroking did. After she'd developed a steady momentum he tipped her chin up, pressed his parted lips to hers again so he could enthuse when she did it right. Olivia's moaning picked up again, and he wondered if just the thought of pleasing him really turned her on that much. He didn't have to wonder anymore when he glanced down and saw her own hand sliding forward and back under her panties, never actually entering her but definitely being the source of her pleasure.

He cleared his throat. "C'mere."

Olivia watched him sit on the edge of the bed, motioning for her. "Get on the floor." She paused and cast him a shocked glare. He rolled his eyes and smiled like he was proud of finally finding something she hesitated to do for him. After debating she stepped down and stood in front of him between his partially spread legs.  
"Get on your knees."  
She waited to see if he'd reconsider.

"Did I stutter?" His eyebrows raised at her testy behavior.  
Her puppy dog eyes didn't work from down below, instead of helping him change his mind they only made him feel twice as controlling, dominant.  
"Go ahead Angel." He smirked and pressed the tip against her closed lips, placing his hand on the back of her head.  
Olivia resentfully let her mouth open, taking in just a little bit at a time which teased him more than she meant it to at all. She pulled her head away just as slowly, to have it pressed back by him and she went through the same routine until she started doing it herself. His cock grew harder in her mouth the deeper she dipped it, the more she used her tongue and his groans anounced that. His hands soon stopped her jaw, slid down her shoulders and around her arms to pick her up.  
Her eyes stayed on him while he placed her back onto the bed delicately, like she might break if he would do certain things too rough, except for his touching which stayed intense and firm.  
"Lay back Angel." He grabbed her face and kissed her softly.  
"All the way back?"  
"All the way back Sweet'eart." Their lips collided one more time, as he unsnapped her bra and pulled it off while she lied back like he told her.  
"That's it, Angel." His hands slid from her knees to her sides, so he could slip off her underwear and pull her hips into his. He teased her by sliding his cock up and down her wet body but never giving her the satisfaction of penetrating her with it. Her body squirmed in pleasure while she gasped at the feel of him against her for the first time. "You like that Baby?" He smirk tugged to the side as she began to grind and wrap her legs around him eagerly. Her nod was quick and precise with a moan equally responsive. He let out a deep groan and leaned forward over her, holding his weight up with one arm and scooping up one of her breasts with the other free hand.  
Olivia's eyes shut involuntarily, so she could soak up all the feelings at once, the tickling his tongue produced on her nipple, the hot, hot surface of his cock grazing her body, and the shock that came when his calloused fingers circled her clit slowly, digging in move the closer he got to the center. Her fingers drizzled down his abdomen, around his back and her nails dug into his skin when she felt her body flex around him. He sucked on her nipple again, twisting it around and then released it so he could occupy her mouth with his. After he pulled entirely away, sucking on her bottom lip, he left a trail from her jawline, down to the spot he his fingers still rubbed. He replaced them with his mouth and shoved two inside her, without giving her a second to adjust to anything before he pulled them both out and began thrusting again. Olivia's jaw dropped when she felt his tongue swirl against her over and over again, making her nerves get closer and closer to a peak. Just as she thought she was about to lose it, he stopped everything and stood back up straight. She sat up also and huffed in disappointment, clinging to his shoulders so she could pull herself up and kiss him again.  
"Please don't stop. Please. Please. Please." She begged in between kisses while he layed back down with her, pulling her legs up over his shoulders and pressing into her steadily. "Ugh! Oh God that hurts!"  
Scabiors smirk grew while he continued to push harder and harder into her with her growing moans. "Uh-oh." She whispered, out of breath and propped herself up on her forearms so she could watch him slide in and out. He licked his lips and watched her expression change as her pain wore off, from severely uncomfortable to immensely enthralled, all while her voice stated everything she felt.  
"Please keep going." She bit her nail and glanced up into his eyes nervously, like if she was embarrassed to be caught in the act of being naughty.  
"That good?" His groan turned into more a low growl at the bottom of his chest when she arched her back.  
"Ohh yeah yeah yeah! Keep going!"  
He slowed his pace when he realized she was on the brink of climax, clinging to his biceps and digging her nails in to keep any kind of composure.  
"Scabior...Scabior." He slammed into her one more time, pulling up on her hips to get deeper than ever as her walls closed tightly around him. Her finishing gasp was high and full of ecstasy, right in his ear so he could get the full affect too. When it was over her eyes closed in bliss.  
"Sweet'eart." He pulled out his solid cock and pumped it once. "Angel. Open your eyes." He collapsed beside her and yanked her over so she was straddling him. Olivia licked the corner of her mouth when she fluttered her eyes open and run her hands up lean chest.  
"Encore encore." Scabior consoled waving his hands in the air for her to carry on and winked at her.  
Olivia giggled playfully and blushed, leaning forward to plant small kisses along his chest and neck. "No please? Where are your manners?"  
His smile was delayed because of his infatuation but he had heard her clearly.  
"Please."He mumbled. "Please give me another round."  
He chuckled while she batted her eyelashes and glanced down to lower herself onto his throbbing erection. She started to shift her hips, uncertainly, forward and back, adding more height as she accelerated. After he'd watched her put a worthy amount of effort into him he put his hands around her waist, touching fingertip to fingertip because it was so tiny, and guided her body, moving her hips where they needed to be and slamming her down harder than she ever could have by herself. His eyes shut themselves, just like hers did when she reached her peak. "Angel...that's fucking brilliant Baby." He felt the small beads of sweat building up on the small of her back, heating up and building the harder she worked. His moans became more necessary and louder after the momentum had become perfect for him. He sat up for the last few seconds, shoving her down as hard as he could and burrying his face in the crook of her neck while his semen shot out inside her. Her moans softened with his and she rolled over next to him.  
"Wow." Olivia bit her lip, trying to fight the grin from spreading across her, while Scabior stayed sitting up alongside her, catching his breath.  
"Going already?" She asked when she realized he was gathering all his clothes and dressing as he headed for the door.

He looked back at her and winked after he pulled on his jacket. "It's not like I'm far Angel."  
She smiled dreamily and rest her head on her pillow, without taking her eyes off of him. He zipped up his boots and walked around the side of the bed, bent over to kiss her one last time, then left closing the door behind him gently.

**A/N: So this chapter seemed to take me years to finish...hope you liked it.**  
**Until next time ;)**


End file.
